Äðóãàÿ
by Black Pearl and Black Unicorn
Summary: Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñûïàåòñÿ âàìïèðîì... ×òî ñ íåé ñëó÷èëîñü ïðåäûäóùåé íî÷üþ? Êòî ñäåëàë ýòî ñ íåé?


Автор Black Pearl (в этот раз одна)
    
    Black_pearl@front.ru
    
    Бета: Регина
    
    Disclamer: от всего отказываюсь. Не мое... итд
    
    Это один из тех минификов, что приходят в мозги ночью, и не выходят потом, пока их не напишешь... Прода виснет у меня в мозгах, никак не оформляясь на бумаге...
    
    Ревьюшки оставляйте, плизззззз!
    
    - Нет!.. Это невозможно...
    
     Гермиона стояла перед зеркалом, вглядываясь в отражение.
    
    Симпатичная девушка семнадцати лет. Волнистые темные волосы
    
    рассыпались по плечам, темные глаза, немного вздернутый
    
    носик... Пухлая нижняя губа подрагивает от волнения и
    
    удивления. Немного отодвинув волосы с шеи, Гермиона в ужасе
    
    уставилась на две ранки с дорожками запекшейся крови...
    
    Ранки, похожие на след от укуса... Но как? Кто?
    
     Она невольно вздохнула. Как же, она заметила это уже с утра.
    
    Волосы почти незаметно начали темнеть, становясь почти
    
    черными. Глаза, раньше темно-карие, тоже стали черными,
    
    холодными, с красными и серыми нотками. Лицо побледнело,
    
    скрыв последние признаки румянца. Зубы удлинились,
    
    образовав два клыка. Всё, теперь она демон, вампир,
    
    порождение ада. Она, Гермиона Грейнджер, только что блестяще
    
    закончившая Хогвартс, бывшая студентка... Стоп! Она
    
    попыталась сплести обрывки воспоминаний в четкую нить...
    
    Нет, только голова раскалывается...
    
      - Ну же, голова, работай! Давай, кто тут самая
    
    сообразительная ведьма на курсе? Так сказал бы Гарри...
    
     Гарри... Это имя словно приоткрыло окошко в ее голове: ну
    
    конечно! Общефакультетская вечеринка выпускников... Вчера...
    
    И тут память нахлынула на нее потоком, от которого она чуть
    
    не задохнулась... Судорожно глотая воздух, она вновь подняла
    
    глаза на зеркало и увидела в них все... Она вспомнила...
    
    *** днем раньше ***
    
     Гарри... Они сидели на траве в закутке, окруженные цветами и
    
    почему-то березами. Большой Зал был опечатан заклинаниями,
    
    впускающими и выпускающими только семикурсников. В середине
    
    зала стоял фуршет с закусками и напитками, вызывавшими у
    
    всех присутствующих огромный интерес. Остальное пространство
    
    выглядело как один большой лес... Повсюду деревья, цветы,
    
    бабочки, встречались даже животные. Лес не везде был
    
    одинаковым, в одном углу были тропики, в другом хвойные
    
    деревья, был смешанный лес, даже пустыня и тундра...
    
    Оживление вызвал бассейн в виде озерца, найденный
    
    рэйвенкловцами. Потолок остался в виде неба, но над разными
    
    лесами он был разным. В одном месте шел дождь, в другом пекло
    
    солнце, кое-где была даже ночь и сверкали звездочки,
    
    наполняя угол сиянием...
    
     Гермиона уже минут пять сидела и невидящим взглядом смотрела
    
    на пенек перед собой, даже не заметив как пара мотыльков
    
    серо-розоватого цвета опустилась ей на плечо... Гарри все
    
    это время обеспокоено наблюдавший за ней, заерзал, пытаясь
    
    обратить на себя внимание, но она не шелохнулась. Не
    
    выдержав, он тихо спросил:
    
      - Герми, с тобой все в порядке? Ты сама не своя...
    
     Она обернулась, и он с удивлением обнаружил застывшую грусть
    
    в её глазах.
    
      - Герми?
    
      - Ох, я просто задумалась... - тихо ответила она,
    
    придвигаясь ближе к юноше.   Гарри, Ведь завтра мы уедем
    
    отсюда, и, скорее всего, мы больше сюда не вернемся... Разве
    
    ты не будешь скучать по ночным прогулкам под мантией-
    
    невидимкой, по гриффиндорской гостиной и мягким креслам у
    
    камина, по кабинетам, по... Ну ладно, допустим по Снейпу ни
    
    ты, ни я скучать не будем... Завтра наша жизнь изменится, и,
    
    боюсь, этой атмосферы защищенности, витающей здесь, мне
    
    будет очень не хватать!
    
      - Ну конечно! Ты что, разве я забуду лучшие годы своей
    
    жизни... Хотя, я надеюсь, будут времена и получше... Но
    
    боюсь, я не застану их, Герм. Ты же знаешь мое
    
    предназначение... Эта чертова ответственность! Я хочу и
    
    одновременно не хочу этого... Убить его...
    
      - Гарри... Не мучайся так... Мы все знаем, что ты
    
    должен это сделать, знаем как это тяжело для тебя... Мы
    
    верим в тебя, верим в то, что ты сможешь. - Она обняла и
    
    поцеловала его, почувствовав стук его сердца под рубашкой.
    
     Это именно то, что и было нужно ему в этот вечер. Забыть обо
    
    всем и целоваться под деревом с любимой девушкой, зарываясь
    
    в её густые волосы руками. Внезапно момент ускользнул от
    
    него, Гермиона отпрянула.
    
      - Что случилось? Да что не так? - задыхаясь шепнул
    
    Гарри, все еще обнимая её.
    
      - Выслушай меня... Со мной происходит что-то странное.
    
    Я никогда такого не чувствовала... Как будто что-то черное,
    
    тяжелое давит мне на душу, заглушая разум. Я каждую ночь
    
    чувствую смерть!.. Она витает вокруг меня, тебя... Вокруг
    
    всех нас... Незримая, но вполне ощутимая. Из меня плохой
    
    прорицатель, ты знаешь, но я серьезно.
    
      - Не думай об этом. Даже и не думай об этом, Гермиона!
    
    Ты должна жить спокойно, счастливо! Это мой долг заботиться
    
    об этом! Я же... Я люблю тебя. - отрывисто произнес юноша.
    
      - Я тоже... - шепнула Гермиона. Гарри обнял её так
    
    крепко, что, казалось, это в последний раз. Сердце её
    
    сжалось от боли. Да, она любит его, но ему не понять, нет.
    
    Он не может заглянуть внутрь неё. Впрочем, точно так же, как
    
    и она не могла заглянуть внутрь одного сероглазого
    
    светловолосого слитеринца.
    
     Драко. Открыв глаза, все еще находясь в объятьях Гарри,
    
    Гермиона увидела его. Как всегда безупречного... Высокий
    
    блондин, всегда в черном, харизматичный, притягательный,
    
    острый как стекло, - он сводил с ума любую девушку, стоило
    
    ему лишь взглянуть на нее.
    
     Он смотрел на сцену, представшую перед его глазами, сквозь
    
    деревья, словно надев маску ледяного спокойствия. Она
    
    смотрела на него и ненавидела это чувство, когда за маской
    
    безразличия не можешь увидеть то, что творится у человека в
    
    душе.
    
     Он изящно развернулся и пошел прочь, исчезая за деревьями,
    
    словно тень. Тень человека, которого она любила. Любовь ушла
    
    со временем, оставив какое-то специфическое чувство. Она
    
    бросила Драко, так и не разгадав тайну его души. Она
    
    предпочла ему Гарри, всегда честного и открытого,
    
    обладающего той самой внутренней красотой и гармонией, что,
    
    к сожалению, всречается так редко, но зато притягивает
    
    навсегда, поднимает дух и невольно заставляет всех следовать
    
    за ней куда угодно, даже навстречу смерти. Она могла видеть
    
    Гарри: что он чувствует, что его интересует  все его
    
    эмоции. Это было написано на его лице; она словно читала его
    
    любовь в его глазах... А Драко...
    
      Не смей за ним идти!  - мысленно приказала себе
    
    Гермиона, но это не подействовало.
    
      - Гарри... Гарри! Я что-то неважно себя чувтвую... Я
    
    пойду наверх...
    
      - О, тебя проводить? Конечно, надо проводить, что я
    
    спрашиваю...
    
      - Не стоит, Гарри, не надо. Мне нужно немного побыть 
    
    наедине. Я дойду сама. А ты найди лучше Рона! А то,
    
    боюсь, я вряд ли переживу тот момент, когда он при всех
    
    начнет раздевать какую-нибудь потаскушку-слитеринку на
    
    столе... Ты же видел, сколько он выпил!
    
      - Да, точно... Вот черт! Я же отдал ему новые
    
    экспериментальные конфетки из серии  Маггловский телевизор:
    
    съешь три конфетки и смотри что хочешь!  Тебя точно не
    
    отвести? Может до портрета?..
    
      - Нет, Гарри, не надо. Сейчас Рон и правда нуждается в
    
    твоей  помощи.
    
      - Стой, Гермиона! - догнал её Гарри и схватил за
    
    руку. - Ты вернешься ко мне? - прошептал он.
    
      - Да, я вернусь... Вернусь... - прошептала она в
    
    ответ. Коснувшись рукой его щеки, она уткнулась носом в его
    
    плечо, вдыхая его запах, непонятно зачем пытаясь запомнить
    
    каким он был именно в этот вечер.
    
     Она ненавидела обманывать его.


End file.
